The invention relates to an optoelectronic coupling arrangement including a light waveguide cable whose ends are each optically coupled to an optoelectronic transmitter and/or receiver structural element.
Such systems for the electronic signal transmission in light waveguides are known. A typical transmission system includes an optical transmitter (either a light-emitting diode or a laser diode), the light waveguide transmission medium (either a multimode or a monomode fiber) and an optical receiver (either a photodiode or a phototransistor). Compared to coaxial transmission systems, the light waveguide system permits broad transmission channels over large distances at simultaneously low attenuation. Due to the non-linear distortion of the electro-optical system, the electro-optical signal transmission is especially suitable for a digital signal transmission.
Due to this and additional advantages, it is desirable to be able to apply such a system also for signal or data transmission onto or from arbitrarily rotatable electromechanical systems. However, the problem herein is that in these systems transmission via the customary light waveguide cables is not possible since these cannot be subject to a continuous rotation.
Conventional devices for signal or data transmission onto or from rotatable systems utilize, for example, with sliding contacts. Such systems are, however, unreliable and subject to disturbances. Systems based on radio transmission are also sensitive to disturbances in particular in an environment capable of carrying strong electromagnetic load. Moreover, several systems can mutually influence each other.